jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Zorba Desilijic Tiure
Tod Nicht schlimm, aber hier ist ein kleiner Rechtschreibfehler : :Als er von Jabbas Tot im Jahr 4 NSY erfuhr Es müsste heissen : Als er von Jabbas To'd' im Jahre 4 NSY erfuhr,... Jacob Nion 18:38, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du sowas siehst, kannst du es auch gerne direkt korrigieren. Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Laut dm englischen Artikel starb er nicht 4 NSY, sondern war am leben, als er vom Sarlacc erbrochen wurde und dort steht auch noch etwas über sein leben nachher. Daraus geht hervor, dass er mindestens bis 10 NSY lebte. --80.109.39.94 04:33, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie schon vorher, fühlt euch frei sowas zu ergänzen. Wiki-Prinzip und so weiter. ;-) Aber offizielle Quellen nicht vergessen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 08:37, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Aber immer im Auge behalten, dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:06, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Deshalb kann man mal auf JP:OQ schauen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 14:11, 21. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Geburtsangabe Wie genau ist die Geburtsangabe von Jabba??? ich habe gerade die genaue Angabe von Zorba gefunden. Bei Jabbas Geburt war er genau 400! peacerokkaz 21:10, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : Eine Angabe "Ca. Dann und dann gehört nicht in den Artikel Spekulationen bringen uns da nicht weiter Master Revan 21:12, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Ich war das doch nicht! Ich habe nach dem hickhack einfach mal nachgeschlagen im new essential guide to characters. da steht wortwörtlich übersetzt: Mit einem Alter von vierhundert gebar Zorba Jabba. wenn man jetzt wüsste ob die Angabe von Jabbas Geburt (596 VSY) 100prozentig stimmt dann haben wir doch eine Lösung! peacerokkaz 21:17, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Ich weiss dass du das nicht warst, es wär ma schön, wenn jemand mit den Quellen sich hier meldet Master Revan 21:17, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Geburtsdatum, das bei Jabba angegeben ist, wurde (höchstwahrscheinlich) von Wookieepedia kopiert, es stand schon im Artikel als dieser noch keine Quellen hatte (und das nicht weiter schlimm war, alte Zeiten und so), bei Wookieepedia wurde es dann später geändert weil es wohl keine Quelle dafür gibt, hier blieb es drin. Das ist in unzähligen Artikeln der Fall und fällt auch nicht weiter auf, da man nicht weiß wo man nachsehen muss, deshalb sind Einzelnachweise bei sowas wichtig. Aber um nicht vom Thema abzukommen, es gibt trotzdem eine Angabe von Jabbas Alter. In wird 600 VSY als ungefähres Geburtsdatum von Jabba angegeben, daher stimmt 1000 VSY auch als ungefähres Geburtstadum für Zorba. Und das kann man so auch ruhig angeben, ich weiß nicht wer plötzlich darauf kommt, dass ungefähre Daten nicht genannt werden dürfen, so ein Quatsch. Das ist ja keine bodenlose Spekulation, ganz im Gegenteil, die Quellen geben halt nur ein ungefähres Datum an und das sollte im Artikel auch genauso widergegeben werden dürfen wie ein genaues. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:13, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Okay dann kann man das auch so hinnehmen, jedoch finde ich es nicht richtig, das dann auch in das jeweilige jahr einzutragen. vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwann eine quelle, die das genaue datum angibt. peacerokkaz 22:16, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ja, aus dem Jahresartikel sollte so etwas grundsätzlich draußen bleiben, da der ja die Ereignisse beschreibt, die zu dem genauen Zeitpunkt passieren. Obwohl auch da teilweise schon Ausnahmen gemacht wurden. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:25, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Eine ungefähre Angabe ist, so weit sie belegt ist, im Artikel doch immer noch besser als gar keine Angabe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:34, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Genau, im Artikel soll die Angabe auch ruhig rein, bis man das genaue Datum hat, aber in der Infobox, die ja aus enzyklopädischer Sicht einen präzisen Kurzabriss bietet, hat das mmn nichts zu suchen. In den Jahresartikeln ist es (wie ich schon irgendwo gesagt hab) ganz fehl am Platz, da diese Jahre ja sehr gut dokumentiert sind 'Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 23:52, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, dann würde ich vorschlagen, schreiben wir das bei zorba so hin, wie die vermutung ist. new essential guide to characters ist immerhin eine offizielle quelle und wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, steht da genau, dass zorba bei jabbas geburt 400 jahre alt war. peacerokkaz 20:15, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem ist ja nicht, dass jemand die Information anzweifelt, es gibt wohl nur unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, ob das in Infoboxen stehen soll oder nicht. Bisher ist es meines Wissens nach nie so gemacht worden, im Text ok, aber in der Infobox nur, wenns das genaue Jahr bekannt ist, was ich aus oben genannter Begründung auch weiterhin vorziehen würde. 'Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 20:21, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich habe in meinen Artikeln bisher immer ungefähre Angaben gemacht, wenn ich keine genauen hatte, das hab ich auch in vielen anderen Artikeln hier und in den anderssprachigen Wikis gesehen, weshalb ich nie davon ausgegangen bin, dass irgendwer was dagegen haben könnte. Ich versteh auch ehrlich gesagt das Problem daran nicht. Eine Quelle gibt ein genaues Jahr an, wir geben ein genaues Jahr an, eine Quelle gibt ein ungefähres/wahrscheinliches Jahr an, wir geben dasselbe an, da gibt es doch keinen Unterschied. Das kommt halt nur nicht in den Jahresartikel, weil der ja „XY VSY“ heißt und nicht „ca. XY VSY“. Wenn die Autoren der Romane, Sourcebooks, Comics etc. ein Geburtsjahr nicht exakt angeben (ob jetzt auf das Jahr, den Monat oder den Tag genau) können wir das halt auch nicht, aber angeben können wir es ja soweit sie es spezifizieren, es ist eine Information wie jede andere und gibt Aufschluss über das Alter und den Zeitraum der Geburt, ob jetzt mit Kommastelle, ohne Kommastelle oder mit einem „ca.“ davor. Wenn es verboten werden soll, das anzugeben, sollte das vielleicht mal abgestimmt werden oder so, aber solange es einem freisteht sowas anzugeben, wüsste ich nicht warum ich es lassen sollte oder solche Angaben rückgängig gemacht werden sollten, wenn sie belegt sind. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:45, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Aber eine ungefähre Angabe ist völlig nutzlos, wenn keine Fehlerschrankt, also eine Angabe, wie ungenau es ist, dabei ist. Ca. 1000 VSY kann heißen 1000 +- 2 Jahre oder 1000 +- 200 Jahre. Somit liefert ca. 1000 VSY gar keine Info. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:49, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wenn es sich um einen so großen Spielraum handeln würde, würden die Autoren es gar nicht erst angeben, das wäre dann wirklich sinnlos. Wenn irgendwo aber steht, dass Jabba ca. 600 VSY geboren ist, kann man schon davon ausgehen, dass ziemlich genau dieses Jahr gemeint ist. Und da es sich bei Jabba und Co nicht um reale Personen handelt, ist es keine Schätzung die auch ziemlich daneben liegen könnte, sondern die einzige und genaueste Angabe die es dazu gibt. Und die gibt eben genau so viel Ausschluss über den Zeitraum wie die Star-Wars-Autoren es bis zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt für richtig halten. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:59, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ich glaube, wenn man hier die ungefähre Angabe - ob sie jetzt im Text oder in der Infobox angezeigt wird ist irrelevant - nennt, dann ist es halt so, wie es ist. ich meine es gibt auch ganze Artikel über Personen, bei denen der Name nicht oder nur unvollständig bekannt ist. oder der Artikel über den komischen Typi aus TOR, der, wie selbst im Artikel erwähnt wird, nur eine etwaige schriftliche Niederlegung des vermutlich Gehörten sei. wenn die Quellen keine genaueren Angaben hergeben, dann ist es so, sollte jedoch unter keinen Umständen verschwiegen werden! peacerokkaz 21:09, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Verschweigen will es ja keiner, den in den Text darf es ja. Nur die Infobox ist strittig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:13, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab das auch schon in der AT-PT-Disku erwähnt. Es wird her aus irgendwelchen Gründen keine Einheitlichkeit geboten. Man sollte hier vielleicht nicht nur unbedingt über das Problem Geburtsangaben von Vatern und Sohnemann sprechen, sondern im Allgemeinen eine Art Grundgesetz der Einheitlichkeit schaffen, mit der letztlich die Mehrheit der User einverstanden ist und von allen, egal wie seine/ihre Meinung ist, eingehalten werden. Denn wenn es nicht wirklich einheitlich ist, bewirkt das ganze auch ein schlechtes Bild für Außenstehende. peacerokkaz 21:20, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Wir wollen egtl vermeiden '''alles' in den Richtlinien festzulegen, um den ganzen Paragraphenmist zu vermeiden. Wenn dann Punkte auftauchen, bei denen solche Sachen auftreten, dann wird das Diskutiert und evtl aufgenommen, oder sonstwie geklärt. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 22:50, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Laut Mission from Mount Yoda wurde Zorba etwa um das Jahr 1000 VSY geboren. Also noch was...ein ungefähres Geburtsdatum ist doch besser als gar keins, oder? Und man kann ja mit den Jahreszahlen eine Ausnahme machen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Zorba der Hutte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 24. Jul. 2009, 11:23:50) ::Das haben wir doch jetzt alles geklärt, aber trotzdem umso besser wenn noch eine weitere Quelle hinzukommt. Das Problem liegt ja nur noch darin, wohin mit der Angabe: in den Text klar, aber darf sie auch in die Infobox?? Ich würd das definitiv nicht in dem Artiken 1000 VSY unter den geborenen angeben...peacerokkaz 14:39, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST)